


Meet

by az90971



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971





	1. Meet you in Nibelheim

Nibel的山区里什么都会出现，比如说Dragon，Kyuvilduns，Zuu……以及一个不明身份的小子……金发，蓝眼……眼睛里隐约有Mako的颜色，不过，那只是Nibel地区常住民的‘通病’，因为这里的是Mako聚积的地带，所以这里的空气、水、泥土里都多少混有些Mako，所以这里的变异怪物出没的也异常频繁，所以面前的这个小子眼睛里才会有不该有的颜色……  
“喂，名字。”Sephiroth盯着眼前这个被士兵按着的小子问……虽然那小子一身村民装，但那也不能表明眼前的这个金发小子是‘无辜’的。  
“放开我！”虽然被神罗士兵扭着手臂，但这金发小子依旧不示弱……  
“回答问题。”银发Solider无奈的叹了口气，“你最好回答我的问题，小子，不然我不能确定你是否应该被割掉脑袋。”  
“……啧……Cloud Strife……我就住在Nibelheim，难道我不能来Nibel山吗？！”  
“你在这里做什么？”本以为面前这个家伙会再和自己僵持久一点的Sephiroth再次叹了口气……也许这个金发孩子真的只是一个‘出来散心’的傻小子。  
“散步。”Cloud将头扭到一边，用充斥着‘不满’的语气回答。  
“尾随神罗部队的散步？”也许没有必要在这个小子身上浪费时间，Sephiroth来Nibelheim不是来做‘审讯官’的，他只是来执行一个简单的‘察看’任务的。  
“是你们走到我前面的！”依旧‘不服输’的Cloud理直气壮的‘狡辩’，“这里就像我家的后院一样！我来这里没有必要向你汇报！”  
“好，好，好。”Sephiroth摆了摆手，“我知道了……不过，你最后现在就从你家的后院出去，这里不太安全。”  
“……为……”

就在Cloud的‘为什么？！’尚未问出口的时候，突然一只怪物从他们身后的岩石间蹿了出来，这只嘶叫着的怪物以极快的速度扑倒了一名士兵并利索的咬下了对方的脑袋……紧接着，更多的怪物出现在周围，就像接受了某种原始欲望的‘命令’一样，这些有着青色皮肤的生物迅速的向人群扑过去……此时，士兵在震惊之余，不忘马上端起枪械射击……当然了，在这突如其来的混战中，没有人再在乎Cloud是否是个‘可疑的家伙’了……  
几分钟前还平静的山间此刻被怪物的叫声，枪声，喊声，以及皮肉破裂的声音打破……神罗士兵和怪物的伤亡数都在增加，而Cloud被某个人揪着衣服后领甩到一块巨大岩石的后面……这个冒失的少年抱着头蜷缩在岩石与稀疏的灌木之间，祈祷的‘战争’的结束。  
“危险！”  
突然的，一声爆炸随着喊声响起，接着便是一连串的连锁反映……某名引燃了本应用于设埋伏的炸药的士兵也引出了一场山体崩塌……霎时间，山岩崩裂，山石滚落……这股巨大的力量掩埋了一些人和怪物也将另一些人抛向了不明方向……

“……你还活着啊，走运的家伙。”当Cloud醒来的时候，他第一眼就看到了那个该死的银发Soldier……似乎那个家伙正在观察自己。  
“哪里啊……”Cloud真希望自己现在是在做一场噩梦……不过，躺在碎石上的感觉并不好。  
“Nibel的某处。”  
“嗯……”想要坐起来的Cloud感到一股钻心的疼痛……似乎是腿被砸伤了。  
“现在明白让你回家的原因了吧，蠢货。”直起身，Sephiroth瞥了Cloud一眼，“回家去。”  
“你让我怎么回家！？嗯！疼……”用手肘支撑着自己勉强坐起来的Cloud瞪着Sephritoh，好像这次的山崩全是银发Soldier的错一样。  
“这……不是你家的后院吗？”掸了掸身上的土，Sephiroth轻描淡写的说着，“难道你家太大了，走不出去了？”  
“我的腿伤到了！”  
“我的腿没有问题。”Sephiroth在检查自己的魔石是否碎裂，还能否使用。  
“帮我治疗！”金发小子歇斯底里的喊着。  
“为什么？”Sephiroth耸耸肩，“我欠你的吗？”  
“神罗不是有义务为人服务的吗？”Cloud嘟囔着，“广告上这么说……”  
“哦……那就找客服人员，他们乐于为您效劳。”  
“混蛋！！”

虽然有些怀疑这个精神十足的傻小子是否真的伤的像看上去的那么重，Sephritoh还是为对方用魔石治疗了一下……也许，他有些后悔，不该带没有参与过实战的士兵来执行这次任务……哎，该死的，居然那么鲁莽的引燃了全部炸药，不但造成了无意义的死伤，还让他这个神罗英雄被爆炸带来的冲击波‘推’落山谷……呃，还和一个别扭的混小子在一起……

“为什么跟着我？”拎着正宗走在前面的Sephiroth头也不回的问跟在后面的混小子，谁知道他脸上的十字叉是擦伤还是青筋。  
“难道神罗的人不应该保护平民吗？”走在后面的Cloud一点不示弱。  
“这不是你、家、的、后、院、吗？”神罗的英雄一字一顿的说……说真的，以他的年纪以及秉性是不应该和一个乡下蠢小子较劲的。  
“哼！我自己走的出去！”说完，Cloud加快脚步，并以他自己最快的速度超过Sephiroth……擦身而过的时候，他还不忘狠狠的瞪了对方一眼……不过，这瞪眼在Sephirorh看来显然是‘没有来由’的。  
“混小子……”看着Cloud远去的背影，Sephiroth叹了口气……

好吧，既然小混球自己离开了，Sephiroth就‘轻松’多了……应该值得庆幸，戴在身上的指南针和地图都没有丢，而且，他还剩下几块压缩饼干……根据地图，建立在Nibelheim的Mako炉应该就在附近，只要到了那里，就会有补给，以及可以与总部取得联络……  
天色渐暗，夜行性的野兽也差不多该出来活动了……嗯，不知道那个傻小子怎么样了……不过，Sephiroth已经没有闲心为别人担心了，天下哪有走不出‘自家后院’的蠢蛋……  
向着Mako炉的方向走着，Sephiroth还在盘算着应该如何写今天的报告……那是一些没有见过的生物，至少目前的记载上没有，之前也没有见过Nibelheim出现那种生物的报告……究竟是什么，新物种？新的变异生物？还是某种正在研制的生物兵器……啧，至少应该带一点样本回去交给那个该死的垃圾研究。

好像有什么跟着自己……一直都是……不过，潜行的那么差劲，太无视Solider的能力了！没有屏蔽气息，而且脚步声也太大了……怪物吗？还是食肉兽……啧，管他是什么，先收拾了再说……  
用正宗削开正在跟踪自己的东西躲藏的岩石之后，Sephiroth看到并不是什么魔兽或者怪物或者变异生物，他只看到一个吓得发呆的蠢小子……该死的，不久之前他还为这个小子担心，虽然只有那么一点点……  
“你还是在跟着我，要寻求保护吗？傻小子。”收回正宗，Sephiroth用嘲弄的口吻说着。  
“我叫Cloud！不是什么傻小子！”缩在碎石后面的Cloud边发抖边说，好在暗下来的天色可以掩饰他一部分惊恐的表情。  
“难道你就不能换个新鲜的说辞。”Sephiroth斜眼看着Cloud，“为什么还跟着我，你难道不能自己走回家吗。”  
“……”不满的撅着嘴，Cloud瞪着Sephiroth，“我是监视你，看你会不会做坏事！”  
“坏事？”  
“对！神罗就喜欢做坏事！自从你们来了，这里就有很多怪物！”这个金发孩子越说越激动，“弄得这里很奇怪！”  
“这里有军队保护你们……”Sephiroth无奈的解释……好像又有什么接近了……  
“那是公馆的守卫！”  
“嘘……别说话……”Sephiroth做了‘禁声’的手势……这一次，好像真的有什么接近了……食肉兽？不，比那个更大，而且……似乎更危险……  
“他们才不会保护村民呢！”Cloud愤愤的说，完全不管Sephiroth让他住嘴的手势……  
就在Cloud要继续抱怨神罗公司的时候，一只怪兽从他身后蹿了出来……就是那种曾经袭击过神罗小队的怪物……那个东西瞬间就扑倒了Cloud，可惜，他并没有能用利齿并伤到Cloud就被Sephiroth砍去了头颅，怪物的血喷了Cloud一身，而这个被怪物利爪按住的孩子此时已经吓的说不出话了。  
“喂，别发抖了，你还活着。”踹开死尸，将金发孩子揪了过来……见那个家伙还是一脸吓傻的样子，Sephiroth毫不犹豫的给了对方几个耳光……  
“嗯……啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”‘清醒’过来的Cloud大叫了起来，并且还胡乱的蹬腿。  
“安静！你想引来更多的东西吗？！”说着，Sephiroth再次抽了对方一耳光，“安静。”  
“……”这次的耳光又起到了它该有的作用……挨打之后的Cloud安静下来……  
“听我的话对你没有坏处，蠢小子。”瞥了一眼Cloud后，Sephiroth准备去割下一些怪物的组织带回去……但，很不幸，那个怪物在死后就开始迅速腐败，最终变成了一滩散发着恶心味道的稀泥一样的东西……看来，是没有办法带走什么了……  
接下来应该做的是尽快赶到Mako炉，至少那里还有个整备室可以用来过夜……本以为那个傻孩子会跟上自己的Sephiroth转身就走，但他走出一段距离后却发现后面没有人……无奈之下，他只能原路返回，把吓得原地打颤的孩子拎走……呃，或许说拖走更合适吧……

还算不错，他们在天完全黑下来之前赶到了那个Mako炉……凭借记忆，Sephiroth很快就找到了整备室。  
“进去。”  
Sephiroth打开门后，讲Cloud推进黑暗的室内，之后，他出去找电闸……毕竟这个整备室已经很久没有用过了。来到配电室，Sephiroth找到电闸，并将其打开……还不错，运转正常……回到灯亮起来的整备室，Sephiroth看到了一个依旧僵直在原地的满身血污满脸泪水的孩子。  
“能说话吗？”本想讽刺一下Cloud‘为什么不像原先那么嚣张’的Sephiroth此时却想安慰一下这个蠢孩子。  
“……嗯……”  
“吓到了吗？”半蹲下，伸手想去为Cloud擦一下脸上的血污的Sephiroth的手却被甩开……这真出乎他意料……当然了，他原先对这孩子存有的一点同情此时也荡然无存。  
“才……才没有！”  
“那么，先停止你的颤抖，勇敢的蠢小子。”直起身，Sephiroth去检查这里有没有剩余的食物以及饮水……还不错，这里还储存些饮用水，还有几个没有过期的罐头，嗯，浴室甚至都还可以用。  
“我……我才没有发抖！！”对着Sephiroth背影大喊的Cloud依旧没有让自己的双腿停止打颤。  
“去，把你的衣服换掉。”Sephiroth将一套翻出来的干净的旧军服丢在床上，“换之前先去洗澡。”  
“……我干什么要……”  
“不听我的就滚出去，反正外面有很多等着吃肉的怪物。”用嘲笑的口吻说着，Sephiroth再次斜眼看着Cloud，“或许你还不够那些东西塞牙缝的。”  
“混……混蛋！”  
“去洗澡，你这蠢货，如果你是我的士兵，我早就把你的头盖骨掀开，往里塞些棉花，至少那样能让你有个脑子。”  
之后，Sephiroth不理会生气跺脚的Cloud，他径直坐到了桌边，掏出地图，开始标注今天受袭击的位置……嗯，大约的位置……大概是太幸运了，手机没有损坏，并且还有信号……在向公司报告了这里的情况、以及伤亡数后，Sephiroth合上手机……今晚也只能在这里过夜了，增援明天才会到……不过，即使没有增援也一样，他只需要可以神罗的一辆交通工具就够了。  
“我……我洗好了。”就在Sephiroth刚处理完公事的时候，Cloud从浴室里出来，手里还拿着他洗好的衣服，虽然上面还能看出一些血迹。  
“找张床老实待着。”说完之后，Sephiroth开始脱他的衣服，“哪里的压缩饼干和罐子里的罐头可以吃，水也可以喝。”  
“我不饿……”Cloud虽然嘴上这么说，但他的肚子却不争气的长鸣一声。  
“你的肚子这么告诉你的吗？”  
“啧。”

不过，这个笑话太老了吧……

这是间陈旧的整备室，而且这里还兼有士兵宿舍的功能，两三张床，铁皮柜，以及武器架，当然了，还有晾在屋里的Cloud的衣服……不过，这里在全国Mako炉子实行自动化监控后就被废弃了，但还没有到脏的没法再住……  
“好看吗？”从浴室出来的Sephiroth问正盯着墙上陈旧比基尼女士海报的Cloud。  
“……没！没什么！”  
“你，多大了？”从柜子里抽了瓶水出来，Sephiroth坐到Cloud旁边……因为这是屋里唯一一张没有堆上杂物的床，揭去上面覆盖着的床单，这张铺着褥子的床还算干净。  
“12……下周就满13岁了！”低着头啃着压缩饼干的Cloud回答。  
“哦……”桌子上的压缩饼干并没有被吃完，准确说，Cloud只拿了其中一块……  
只吃压缩饼干的确很单调，所以Sephiroth决定是弄开一罐罐头，不过，这里并没有准备罐头刀……嗯，说实话，在Cloud看来，Sephritoh用那么长的刀弄开罐头的确是项‘神技’……

13岁的小孩子能做什么，至少Sephiroth确定自己13岁的时候不是这个傻样子……13岁的时候，他就已经作为一名优秀的Solider参加了Wutai战争，并且获得那里的‘白发恶鬼’的‘荣誉称号’……在更小的年纪，他也是个优秀的孩子，简直可以用‘天才’来形容……不过，那都是很‘久远’的事情了……现在，20岁的好青年Sephiroth要面对的是一个打死也不愿意同睡一张床的小蠢蛋。

“如果你不愿意和我一起睡，你就睡地上。”将毯子丢到床上的Sephiroth说……好吧，应该承认这里的住宿条件比露宿野外强太多了。、  
“为什么！”  
“因为这是神罗人员优先使用。”Sephiroth越来越搞不懂，自己为什么要和一个未成年的心智不健全的小东西这么‘认真’……不过，现在他并不知道多年之后，他会这个小东西更加的‘认真’。  
“啧……什么都是神罗优先……混蛋！”大吼一声，Cloud跳下了床，扯过一条毯子甩在地上……  
“你真的要睡在地上？”  
“当然，乡下人睡哪里都无所谓。”说着，Cloud将自己卷进毯子里，“别吵我！”  
“……”

完全不知道应该说什么好，Sephiroth摇了摇头，只能感叹现在孩子的家教真成问题……想他小时候，一直被严格的家教包围的……当然了，神罗的英雄自动屏蔽了他用键盘砸他亲爹、在他亲爹的报告上乱画、拒绝他爹亲手做的爱心午餐等等等情景……不过，在他爹严肃的告诉他，他娘离家出走都是因为他不乖后，他就收敛多了……咳咳，这些当然不会出现在Sephiroth的任何记录中的，在官方记录中，他一直都是一个沉默寡言，时刻都保持着Soldier优良作风的好员工。  
看着那个卷在地上的毯子堆不再扭动之后，Sephiroth躺倒在床上……啧……哪个混蛋在上铺的床板上贴的‘神罗的骄傲——Sephiroth’招兵海报，旁边还用油性笔标注‘日标’两个大字，嗯，还是错字。更过分的是，这张海报的旁边还贴这几张一看就是从杂志上撕下来的裸女图片……啧……翻了个身，Sephiroth面对墙，现在还是睡觉比较重要，就算是Soldier也是需要休息来恢复体力的。  
而就在Sephiroth将睡未睡的时候，他听到地板上传来的‘悉悉索索’的声音，似乎还有抽泣声……不用问，那是那个混小子发出来的……

“安静点。”  
Sephiroth低声说，但这没用，那个声音还在继续……该死的，这里有Mako炉运作的声音就已经够烦人的了……再次叹了口气，Sephiroth下床，走到那个毯子堆旁边……  
“我说你安静点。”  
这次似乎奏效了，那个毯子堆不再发声，还不再抖动，但是还有低低的抽泣……  
“喂，害怕了吗？”  
蹲下，Sephiroth戳了戳Cloud，但是毯子堆没有反映……接着，神罗的英雄做了一件‘大胆’的事情，他拽开裹在Cloud身上的毯子，这个动作让紧抓着毯子的孩子跟着被拽开的毯子转过身……  
“……呃，怎么了……”很意外，Sephiroth并没有看到一个因为被打打扰睡眠而愤怒的家伙，他只看到一个哭哭啼啼的孩子。  
“……妈妈……会担心……”慌忙的擦着眼泪的Cloud断断续续的回答，“我答应过妈妈，再也不进Nibel山了……”  
“……这是个意外……嗯，需要和家里联系一下吗？我的手机还能用……”  
“我家没有电话。”坐起来，Cloud擦着眼泪，摇着头，“妈妈会很生气的……”  
“好了，别哭了，我明天会帮你解释的。”  
“……”继续抽泣了几声，Cloud说，“……妈妈……好像很不喜欢神罗的人……”  
“那就麻烦了……算了，先睡觉，等明天我会想办法解释给你妈妈的。”  
“会更糟。”  
“好了，你现在最好就睡着，明天还要很多路要走。”  
站起来，向床走了两步的Sephiroth突然停下来，回身，他一把Cloud拎到床上……  
“你，别那种眼神看我，你不是我感兴趣的类型……山里晚上比较冷……或者你想冻病，跟你妈妈没法交代……去！往里睡一点！我没有把床让给你！”  
当然了，现在Cloud的确不是Sephiroth感兴趣的类型，只是，谁知道几年后会是什么状况……

比起Mako炉死不疲倦的运作声，更让Sephiroth厌烦的是睡在他身边的扭来扭去的死小孩……  
“老实一点，小家伙……”背对着Cloud，Sephiroth命令道。  
“……太挤了，难道你就不能往外一点吗？！”几乎是贴着墙壁的Cloud抱怨。  
“床只有这么大，如果你再乱动，我就只好请你下去了。”  
“是你把我弄上来的，我在地上睡很好！”艰难的，Cloud继续扭动着，试着让自己舒服一点。  
“……再动就把你丢出去喂怪物。”  
“……”  
这招吓唬小孩子的招式起作用了……听到Sephiroth要把自己丢出去，Cloud立即老实了许多，因为他明白睡在他旁边的这个满脑袋白毛的家伙绝对能作出‘把一个未成年踹到野外交给怪物处理’这样的‘不合法’的事情……  
因为Cloud老实了很多，所以前半夜过的还算安稳，但是后半夜就不一样了……

似乎是被什么奇怪的声音惊醒，Sephiroth突然睁开眼睛……Mako炉的运作声还算正常，但是，除了Mako炉的恼人的‘隆隆’声，好像还有什么别的声音……也许，应该去调查一下……而就在Sephiroth刚刚起身的时候，他的手突然被抓住。  
“你……要去那？”看样子，这个金发小子似乎一直都没有睡着。  
“去做一个必要的调查，你留在这里，等我回来。”  
“不要……”  
“害怕了吗？”Sephiroth嗤笑了一声，“还是以为我会丢下你走掉？”  
“……”金发孩子撅着嘴，似乎是在找辩解的词，沉默一段时间后，他说，“我要跟你一起去。”  
“我说过，让你留在这里。”手依旧被抓住，Sephiroth叹了口气，“我怎么才能让你相信，我不会一个人走掉？”  
“带我一起去看……”Cloud一副说什么也不放手的样子。  
“……啧……不要给我找麻烦。”  
没有办法，Sephiroth只能带着小东西一起去‘调查’……Mako炉内到处都是莹绿色的光亮，即使不用应急灯也一样可以看清，当然，这是对Soldier而言……至于Cloud，这个未来的小战士现在只能紧紧的抓着Sephiroth带着皮质手套的手，紧紧的跟着对方，嗯，他是用双手抓着的……  
在黑暗中前行，Sephieroth寻找着那声音的来源……似乎是Mako炉中心发出的……通过员工通道，Sephiroth带着Cloud走进Mako炉内部，这里对于Cloud来说是陌生的，也是恐怖的，那些充满各处的莹绿色的光似乎是在召唤着什么，似乎又是在拒绝着什么……  
而Sephiroth越是接近那些炉子的中心，那犹如呢喃一般的声音就越是清晰……这座Mako炉是Sephiroth曾经来过的，但是在他记忆中，这里并没有如此之多的卵形的罐子……而这些罐子里似乎还装着什么……  
那声音，就如同召唤一般的，牵引着Sephiroth走向某个地点……声音的来源，似乎就在台阶上的那个被封闭的舱室里……只要到了那里，就可以解开一切问题，就可以知道是谁在召唤，为什么召唤……

“Sephiroth！！你要去干什么！”  
就在Sephiroth失神一般的向台阶走去的时候，Cloud突然的喊叫让他瞬间‘清醒’过来……那个拉着他的孩子的手似乎是在颤抖，剧烈的……  
“这……这里！”  
清醒过来的Sephiroth此时也注意到了周围……有几只怪物正在接近他们，那些东西小心谨慎的向前行进，似乎是本能告诉它们，面前的‘食物’并不好对付……  
“别离开我。”  
说着，Sephiroth拉紧Cloud的手……之后的事情，就像科幻作品里一样，勇敢的主角打倒了所有的怪物，保护了……当然了，Cloud不是女主角，他现在只是一个添麻烦的孩子……

 

“喂，死小孩，你要拽着我到什么时候？”  
“……”  
“把老子的制服弄坏了你就给我照价赔偿！”  
“……小气……啧。”  
一路上揪着Sephiroth沾满怪物血浆的黑色皮衣的Cloud终于放开了手，现在，他已经在这个敬业的Soldier的带领下回到了那间整备室……  
“找个地方老实待着，别妨碍我。”  
“……你还要继续待在这里？！”  
“安静的待着。”  
Sephiroth回到整备室的第一件事就是锁好门，然后又用铁制储物柜挡住门窗……当然了，在做这些之前，他需要先让一直紧紧揪着他衣服的小朋友松手。  
“你一直都要待在这里？！”站在角落里的Cloud似乎还在发抖，“这里全是怪物！”  
“如果你想去外面，随便，不过……哼……外面的怪物似乎更多。”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“像你这样的豆丁估计还不够塞牙缝的。”  
“豆……豆丁！？”  
“难道我说错了吗？发育不良的矮冬瓜……”Sephiroth边说边检查屋里的‘防御’……也许，应该祈祷这里没有那么多的怪物，否则……自己还好说，但是那个小朋友就不好办了……  
“啧……难道你一出生就那么大吗！混蛋！！”  
“我体验你那个高度的时代早就过去了……不过，看样子，你也就只会维持在那个水平线上了。”又将一些杂物堆在门口后，Sephiroth转过身，面对Cloud……现在，正宗又回到了他手里。  
“胡说！！我一定可以……”  
“好了，如果有精力说胡话不如早点睡觉，豆丁。”说完，Sephiroth坐到床上，但是他却并没有躺下……  
“哼！”撅着嘴走到床边的Cloud嘟囔，“干嘛……不想让我睡床吗？！”  
“需要有人守夜而已。”坐在床角靠着隔壁床上堆着的杂物的Sephiroth说，“我给你留了足够的地方，豆丁。”  
“我叫Cloud Strife！”依旧站在床边的Cloud愤愤的说，“怎么睡？！你几乎沾满了整个床！”  
“豆丁 Strife，看来你愿意睡地上了？”  
“哼！”  
‘无奈’之下，Cloud还是爬上了床……虽然地板比较宽松，但是后半夜的寒冷却‘逼’的Cloud不得不选择床，只不过床上很挤……在经过又一番的‘如何躺更加舒服’的折腾后，Cloud又一次的在‘无奈’之下选择了枕在Sephiroth腿上，但很快，他就又放弃了……  
“为什么你要穿着衣服睡！”擦摸着蹭到自己身上的血污，Cloud满脸的不爽……该死了，Sephiroth制服上的血浆沾到他身上了……  
“我已经弄下去大部分了……”叹了口气，Sephiroth说，“难道你希望士兵脱光了站岗吗？”  
“但你不是在……站！岗！”  
“豆丁……你这种气势为什么不用到刚才？你还发抖吗？嗯？”银发Soldier嗤笑了一声……  
“啧……”  
“还有你最好靠近一点，毯子不够用。”  
“什么？！”  
“靠近一点，毯子，不、够、用。”  
犹豫了很久，Cloud还是按照Sephiroth说的做，毕竟毯子并不能同时满足两个人对温暖的需要……但另Cloud没有想到的是，Sephiroth的‘靠近一点’居然是让他靠到了对方怀里。  
“喂！干什么！”  
“取暖。”披着毯子的Sephiroth将另一条毯子裹在Cloud身上，同时也盖住了自己的腿，“这是目前为止最有效的理由物资的方法……少摆出那副德行，你脑子里都在想什么？”  
“啧……难道……你和别人也这样？”  
“我到现在为止只碰上你这样一个难伺候的冬瓜。”依旧一手持刀的Sephiroth叹了口气，“只要坚持到早上就可以了，而且这样可以相互取暖。”  
“……”  
虽然不情愿，但是靠在一起的确暖和多了……整备室外面目前为止还只是有轮机的声音，也许，怪物已经被消灭光了吧……  
“那些是什么……”靠在Sephiroth胸口的Cloud问……他根本不知道他现在的脸有多红。  
“什么？”  
“怪物……”  
“……不知道，没有资料。”  
“哦……”  
“你是怎么知道我的名字的？”Sephiroth突然发问，“我并没有告诉过你。”  
“……神罗的英雄，谁不知道……啧……”  
“你还以为你很讨厌神罗。”  
“当然讨厌了！”Cloud突然大声说，随后他的声音又降低到如低声自语一般，“但是……Sephiroth很强大……我想，我如果也像Sephiroth一样强大，就不会被欺负，而且……Ti……”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么……”Cloud庆幸自己没有说出‘Tifa’的全名，“我没有爸爸，所以，那些白痴总是找我的麻烦……不过，我打架没有输过！”  
“很厉害啊，冬瓜。”Sephiroth笑出来，“我没有妈妈，不过没有人敢欺负我。”  
“因为你是英雄。”  
“我又不是一生下来就当上所谓的英雄的……啧……是宣传需要吧……”摸了摸Cloud的头发，“你以后会很强的，冬瓜。”  
“我是Cloud Strife！”  
“我知道了，冬瓜……今天为什么要尾随我们？”  
“……我没有必要告诉你。”  
“……哼……你可以回去向你的朋友炫耀你和英雄共处这么久。”  
“我没有把他们当作朋友，他们都是些白痴，只会做傻事……”低着头，Cloud闷闷的说，“……怎……怎么才能成为英雄……”  
“先被人打到半死，然后再把对手打死。”Sephiroth一直都盯着门，“很简单吧。”  
“啧……”  
“睡觉。我不想说了。”  
“啧！”  
然后外面的轮机声依旧很吵，但是没有怪物出现的后半夜还算是‘平静’……

“豆丁，快点走！”  
“啧！你是妖怪吗？！走那么快！”  
在天亮之后，Sephiroth就带着Cloud离开整备室，开始今天的旅行……当然了，离开之前，他向公司报告了这里的情况。有怪物进入Mako炉说明这里已经有地方出现了缺口或者漏洞，这需要派专业的检修人员来进行处理。  
下山的路对Sephiroth来说并不算愉快，因为有个不知为什么犯别扭的小朋友总在‘拖他的后腿’……那个小朋友一直都闷闷的走在他后面，而且还很慢……至于Cloud一直闷闷不乐的原因，大概就是昨晚对Sephiroth说出了自己的崇拜，虽然不知道Sephiroth是不是在意，但对于Cloud来说，他有种‘输了’的感觉……原来一直都是装的‘很不在乎’神罗英雄，而昨晚……啧……谁知道Sephiroth会不会在心里嘲笑自己。  
“快走！”  
“累了！”说完，Cloud就一屁股坐到一旁的石头上，“你自己走。”  
“不要找麻烦好不好，我们需要下山。”叹了口气，Sephiroth走到Cloud身边，“别犯别扭，我不习惯对付小孩。”  
“我不是小孩！”  
“那就给我懂点事，快走。”  
“累了！”Cloud闷闷的说……现在，Sephiroth已经将他带到一条他熟悉的路上了，即使对方不管自己，自己也能回家，只要路上没有怪物袭击……  
“小混蛋，怎么不像昨晚那么乖？！”Sephiroth现在已经不想猜自己额角爆出的十字叉究竟是不是青筋了……  
“不准说！”Cloud红着脸大喊。  
“喂……”微笑着，Sephiroth把正宗指向Cloud，“走还是不走，我的小崇拜者。”  
“住口！混……啊！！！！”  
在Cloud还没有骂完的时候，他就被正宗挑着衣服举了起来，而那个挑着他的家伙却用一口标准的官方腔调问他：  
“想自己跟着我走下山，还是希望被我甩下去？”  
“啊啊啊啊！！！！”金发小孩挥动着手脚挣扎着，“混蛋！！！！”  
“求饶啊，求饶我就放你下来……别乱动，否则掉下来就不是我的问题了。”举着正宗的Sephiroth继续严肃的说，“说你愿意做个乖小孩。”  
“放下我！！！”  
“求饶啊。”  
很不幸，Cloud并没有求饶，而他的喊声反而招来了在这附近活动的Dragon……不过，至于这种穴居动物为什么要跑到外面就不得而知了……那只突然出现在Sephiroth和Cloud面前红色的生物打量着被挑在刀尖上的孩子，同时，它火热的鼻息喷在已经发现了它并瞬时吓呆的金发孩子脸上……接下来就是应该好好判定一下，究竟是Cloud惊叫声大还是Dragon的餐前吼声大了……  
不过，Sephiroth倒是从容不迫，或许是他早就发现了接近中的Dragon……而他‘从容不迫’的应对Dragon的措施就是将Cloud猛的甩离正宗，之后对着这只倒霉的Dragon来了一个利索的纵劈……嗯，当Dragon喷出鲜血倒地见祖先的时候，Cloud也正好从空中落下……当然了，Sephiroh接住了那个已经吓昏的孩子……

“好了，我道歉，你也不要在装昏了。”扛着Cloud，Sephiroth边走边说，“我保证，暂时不再吓唬你了，你最好也别再闹别扭了。”  
“头……昏……”说真的，Cloud现在的确是已经‘惊吓过度’，加上头朝下被扛着，他更难受了。  
“嗯……这样呢……”换了个姿势，Sephiroth让Cloud坐在自己一条弯着的手臂上，抱着对方，“要吐提早说，弄脏我的制服，我就杀了你。”  
“……Sephiroth……”搂着银发Soldier的脖子，Cloud无力的说。  
“什么？要吐吗？”  
“我……他妈的……一定要杀了你……”  
“过五百年再说吧，冬瓜……”  
就这样，直到回到村里前，Sephiroth都是抱着那个别扭的小孩的……

回到村里，Sephiroth做的第一件事情就是把Cloud拖到他那个正在家里焦急等待儿子回来的妈妈面前……昨晚，那个妇人几乎要急疯了，但是村里却没有多少人愿意帮助她一起去找她那个惹麻烦的儿子，不过，倒是有人告诉她，她儿子在‘跟踪’神罗士兵……而见到儿子的那一刻，妇人几乎高兴的哭出来，她甚至还没有向Sephiroth道谢就将儿子拽进屋里……不过，站在门外的Sephiroth并没有听到母亲搂着儿子痛苦的声音，他只看到了Cloud的屁股被狠狠拍打，听到了妇人带着哭腔的责骂和Cloud的隐约有含有‘解释’的哭叫……  
“这……就是……母亲吗……”  
站在门外的，嘴角抽搐的Sephiroth喃喃自语。  
在教育好儿子后，妇人出来向Sephiroth道谢……不过，Sephiroth还是看出来妇人眼神中对他的不满，甚至有些憎恶……嗯，Cloud说过，他妈妈讨厌神罗的……

在将Cloud送回家没有多久之后，神罗的支援就赶到了……在踏上直升机前，Sephiroth没有去向Cloud道别，当然，那个死小孩也没有跑出来向他说什么‘约定’……

嗯……不过，事情并没有就这么结束……

在一年之后，Nibelheim村有个小孩在和他认定的青梅竹马定下一个‘有危险就来救你’的约定后，收拾好行李，离开了村子，去往Midgar……在临走之前，他告诉他妈妈，‘我去杀了Sephiroth就回来’，当然了，他那边哭就说‘为什么都像那个人一样，神罗军队有什么好的！？’的妈妈根本没有听全他的话……

再后来，Nibelheim村的傻小子在军队里混了两年也没有成为Soldier，不过，他倒是认识了一个‘自愿照顾’他的大哥哥……而这个大哥哥和那个混蛋银发Soldier都没有少‘整’他……

再再再后来……

“冬瓜，这么多年，你怎么一点也没有长高？你的饭究竟吃到什么地方去了？”  
“放开我！！！Sephiroth来做一个正正堂堂的了解！”  
“别说的像个热血男主角……Cloud，你头上的蝴蝶结是Centra给你绑上的吗？难道以为用这个就能阻止我召唤陨石吗？那样就太浪费黑魔石了……”  
“混蛋！放开我！”  
“嗯……也许应该好好利用一下，毕竟那些老家伙把你绑来也不容易。”Sephiroth带着管有的官方笑容说着，“腿分开点，别让我费劲。”  
“啊啊啊啊！！！！混蛋！！！！”  
“冬瓜，放松点……”  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”


	2. MEET AGAIN

多年之后，Cloud仍为当年的事情感到后悔，后悔他当时为什么仅仅是将剑捅了进去却没有一剑削下那个白毛混蛋的头，刺穿Sephiroth之后没有确认那个家伙是否死亡……该死的，他的《战场行为规范》都记到哪里去了！而他这个错误的行为导致了很多很多无法挽回的后果……当然了，他可以用很多理由为自己开脱，比如‘情急之下’，‘已经无法阻止Sephiroth了’，‘Sephiroth的变化太突然’……啧，好吧好吧好吧……反正事情已经发生了，再怎么也不能改变过去……只是……

“冬瓜，你想切到手吗？”  
“嗯！？啊！”思绪猛然间被扯回，举着刀的Cloud大叫一声……  
“发什么呆……水沸了。”  
“啧！难道你不会帮我一下吗！”将燃气关小，继续剁着萝卜的Cloud咬着牙说。  
“抱歉，冬瓜，今天是你做饭。”Sephiroth的食指点了点贴在冰箱上的‘家务轮值表’，上面清晰的标注着各种‘不得不干的事情’的分配情况。  
“……哼……”将剁好的萝卜丢进锅里，Cloud还不忘瞪一眼Sephiroth，“不准叫我冬瓜，你这该死的。”  
“那么你自己挑一个好了，豆丁，矮子，人形，前Soldier，人妻，熟……”  
“住口！我叫Cloud Strife！”Cloud强忍着将手中的菜刀丢出去的冲动，“该死的，我为什么要和你住在一起……还有，你什么时候变得这么多嘴了！”  
“我一直都是这个样子，只是你没有发现……哼，是谁当年抱着我，说什么‘带我走’的……啊，冬瓜。”走到Cloud身后，Sephiroth在对方耳边说，“要我帮你回忆一下吗？”  
“……把你的手拿开！”耳边的温热气息以及从身后抱着他的手都妨碍了Cloud做饭，“喂……我怎么记得是我被劫持的……”  
“现在你不能说我在欺负未成年了吧，坏孩子。”  
“啧……”  
“当年Centra送你的蝴蝶结还和你挺相配的……Cloud……”  
“喂……再妨碍我做饭，今晚你就什么也不准吃。”Cloud边翻看《标准做菜指导全书》边往锅里放作料，“那么久的事情你居然还记得。”  
“是是是，冬瓜。”放开手，Sephiroth说，“不过，这么长时间，你做饭还是一样没什么长进。”  
“难道你能比我好，啧，你就不能弄点不用微波炉的？”  
“我一向讲究效率，Cloud……我想我把你培养的很好，虽然你烧了厨房不是一次两次了。”  
“啧……要是还想吃晚饭就乖乖回去等着……停！不准说要我‘做配菜’！”  
“我要冬瓜做配菜。”  
“滚！”

好吧，就算现在生活的相对平静，住在Nibelheim村里唯一没有被重建的建筑里，Cloud始终也不能忘记睡在他身边的是个随时会暴走的家伙……啧，至少他给自己找了一个和Sephiroth一起生活的好理由，‘以便随时阻止Sephiroth把星球改造成大型旅行代步工具’……啧，把个有固定轨道的星球改成在宇宙里乱蹿的东西，这需要多大的想象力啊……  
好像，很久之前，Cloud也在神罗公馆住过，早在Nibelheim没有被烧毁之前……

那时候，他几岁，13岁吧……嗯，还有不到一年的时间他就该去神罗签合同，当雇佣兵了……  
嗯……就在他刚过完他的13岁生日的几周后，他亲爱的妈妈突然告诉他，她要离开一段时间。  
“Clu，妈妈要去Midgar一段时间，那里有个亲戚，嗯，是一个远亲给我找了一份工作，不过在工作没有稳定下来之前我不能带你过去……不要这样子嘛，Clu，带你过去也许我会没有太多的时间照顾你，你自己连饭还不会做呢……所以，我的小乖乖，你只能自己留在这个村子一段时间了……嗯，说不定很快我就会回来接你，然后我们就可以离开这个地方了，去Midgar，不管那里怎样，至少会比现在过得好，是不是，我的小Clu。”  
某日的早饭时间，他亲爱的妈妈毫无前兆的对他说了这么一长串话，不过，当时的Cloud大略只明白了其的部分意思，‘妈妈要离开这里’，‘我要一个人在家一段时间’，‘没有人管了’……嗯，显然，这个叼着土司片努力掩饰自己内心的兴奋的少年并没有想到自己一个人在家会不会饿死的问题。  
“Clu，我已经拜托了隔壁的Lockheart先生照顾你……啊，别这幅表情嘛……上次Tifa摔伤的事情完全是误会，Lockheart先生不是也为错怪了你的事情来道歉过吗……好了，我的小宝贝，你不是一直都喜欢Tifa吗，妈妈离开的这段时间你要抓住机会，一切机会哦……呵呵呵，小乖乖，别惊讶，妈妈可是什么都知道的哦。”  
当时，差点被土司片噎死的小Cloud是不会想到自己以后不会是Lockheart家的女婿，更不会想到自己会和一个死不承认自己应该姓‘Hojo’的家伙过下半辈子。

于是，事情就这么定下来了，Strife夫人要离开Nibelheim村一段时间，去Midgar开展她的新生活，而她唯一的儿子则要住到‘青梅竹马’的Lockheart姑娘家一段时间……在晚上收拾自己的必需之物的时候，小Cloud还在努力的幻想和策划着与Tifa相处的这段时间应该做些什么，说些什么，以及‘未来’应该如何发展……  
不过，事实往往有时候不会按照计划进行……尤其是当这个‘事实’和Cloud扯上关系的时候。

第二天，Strife夫人将Cloud送到隔壁的Lockheart家之后就匆匆离开，去赶每日一班去Midgar的长途车……在走之前，Strife夫人还不忘嘱咐Cloud要做个乖孩子……拎着自己的行李，看看妈妈远去的背影的Cloud突然有些失落，妈妈并没有说什么时候回来，还有就是自己并不是‘没有人管的孩子’……  
嗯，Lockheart先生对他很热情，还给他安排了单独非储藏室改造的房间，这大概都是基于上一次他错怪了Cloud……在收拾行李的时候，Tifa也跑过来帮忙，不过，Cloud却没有和对方说上一句话，那个少年只是低着头红着脸一声不吭的收拾着自己的东西……好吧，Tifa可以理解，毕竟妈妈离开了谁都不会高兴……不过，谁知道那个金毛小崽子在几年之后偷穿Tifa的内衣，偷窥Tifa的裙底，在海滩上替曲线凸凹的比基尼们擦防晒霜的‘勇气’都是哪里来的，都是继承了谁的……  
当晚，在Lockheart家，Cloud并没有睡的很安稳，准确的说，他失眠了……一整晚，他都在想‘妈妈什么时候会回来’，‘自己应该和Tifa说些什么’，‘自己该不该主动找Tifa说说话’，‘妈妈不会永远不来接自己吧’……在天快亮的时候，Cloud迷迷糊糊的睡着了，他还做了一个被银色充斥的‘噩梦’……而且，很快的，他就会明白‘梦变成现实’这件事有时候并不像听上去那么美好……

“一起出去玩吗？”这是隔天早上Tifa对Cloud说的第一句话。  
“好……嗯……”虽然这么回答，但是Cloud根本没有想出能和Tifa一起玩什么，当然了，他此时也没有意识到，‘一起玩’并不是Tifa和他两人的单独活动。

再三和父亲保证自己不会再去Nibel山以后，Tifa被允许出门去找她的伙伴，当然了，Lockheart先生也请Cloud看住他那个有时过于活泼的女儿……  
在跟着Tifa出门之后，Cloud并没有再和对方说上什么，因为Lockheart家门外已经有三个小子等着他们了，其中一人一见到Cloud就露出了‘不情愿一起玩’的表情，但在Tifa的强烈要求下，那三个家伙还是同意和Cloud一起玩……不过，很可惜，那三个家伙和Cloud之间是谁也不待见谁的，所以，这次的游乐并不快乐，而这次不愉快的游戏的结果就是，Cloud险些打掉了一个骂他是‘没有爹的野种’的孩子门牙，并带着一身伤在Tifa的‘Cloud’的喊声中跑开……  
跑离Tifa和那三个在Tifa的制止下没有追来的家伙后，Cloud来到一个他经常‘躲藏’的地方……早在很久之前，他就发现了这个‘只有他一个人知道的地方’，躲在这里他可以不被追赶也不被母亲找到……该死的，为什么爸爸那么早就死了，否则他也不会这样被欺负，该死的……狠狠的，坐在大树下的Cloud抓起脚边的一块石头向前丢去……但，令他意外的是，那块丢出去的石头居然被人接到了……

“冬瓜 Strife？你怎么在这里？”  
“……！”  
“你怎么在这里？回答问题，冬瓜。”接住石头的银发家伙掂着石头走近他。  
“我叫Cloud！”抱膝坐在树下的冬瓜……不，Cloud……应该想到自己为什么会在这里见到Sephiroth吧。  
“好吧，Clu小冬瓜，你怎么会在这里……这里可是神罗的占地。”Sephiroth看了看周围，“啧，那个围栏看来又损坏了。”  
“别管我！”  
“几星期没见，你还是这个德行，Clu小冬瓜。”Sephiroth叹了口气，将手里的石头丢到一边……之后，这个来度假的神罗公司职员一把拎起了坐在下的Cloud。  
“干什么！！！”挣扎着，Cloud还是被Sephiroth拎离地面。  
“治疗啊，蠢货，难道你喜欢一身伤吗。”银发Solider将Cloud抱起来，“或许我又做了多余的事情？”  
“……啧……放下我，我自己能走……”  
“崴着脚走吗？  
“啧……”  
“Clu小冬瓜，你最好老实一点。”  
“……”  
于是，就这样，Cloud即将要开始他的神罗公馆里的生活，虽然现在他还没有想到他要在这个怎么看外观都是阴森森的房子里住一段时间……

 

“喂，你到这里来干什么？”  
“请称呼我为‘敬爱的Sephiroth先生’。冬瓜，把脚抬高一点。”  
“啧！我自己会弄！”虽然这么说着，但是还是把脚抬高一些以便Sephiroth为自己治疗的Cloud撅着嘴。  
“你会用魔石？别讲笑话了……”嗤笑一声，Sephiroth继续用魔石为Cloud治疗……  
“啧。”

尽管曾经从外面看过这栋隶属于神罗的建筑，但进到这里面对Cloud来说还是头一次……嗯，这里面还不算太像鬼屋，不过很长时间没有人住是肯定的……

“喂，冬瓜你看够了没有。”治疗完毕后，Sephiroth弹了一下Cloud的额头，“你家装不下那种吊灯的。”  
“我不叫冬瓜！”将视线从奢华到‘乱七八糟’的吊灯上拉回来的Cloud红着脸吼……的确，这里面华丽的装修是Cloud至今为止没有见过的。  
“为什么弄了一身伤？”坐到Cloud对面，Sephiroth问……今天这个银发家伙穿的是便服，头发也束在一起。  
“我为什么要告诉你……啧……”跳下沙发，Cloud活动活动脚踝，“……他们……找揍。”  
“哦？为什么要告诉我，你不是不想回答吗。”  
“……只不过是因为我没有爸爸……啧……”低着头，Cloud狠狠的踹了下地板，“该死的！”  
“回家吧，不然你妈妈又要担心了。”Sephiroth‘无意间’扫了一眼他放在不远处的行李……啧……那个死老头子给自己包里都塞了些什么。  
“她去Midgar了。”  
“你现在一个人住？”  
“住在隔壁的Tifa家里……不过……”说真的，Cloud现在并不想‘回’Tifa家……因为今天的那些不愉快，他真不知道应该如何面对Tifa。  
“住到这里来。”  
“啊？”猛地抬起头，Cloud惊异的看着Sephiroth。  
“如果没有人照顾你，你就住过来……至少在我假期结束之前，你都可以留下来。”  
“啧，我又不是没有地方住……”  
“随便你。”

僵持了一会儿，Cloud转身出了神罗公馆，不过他并不是‘回’Tifa家里，而是去拿自己存放在Lockheart家的行李……反正自己在Tifa家也只是‘尴尬的存在’，不如就直接搬过来，反正也是那个家伙‘邀请’自己的，反正……等等，刚走到大门口，Cloud回头看了看跟在他身后的Sephiroth……听自己的老妈说，坏人会诱拐小孩，然后……  
一时间，Cloud脑子里被他看过的为数不多的恐怖片的画面所充满。  
“怎么了，改变主意了？”  
“……”没有回答，Cloud只是盯着Sephiroth看……看样子，这个银发家伙不太像是‘坏人’，至少表面上不太像是坏人。  
“我说过了，我对你这种玩意没兴趣，任何的……好吧好吧，我只是一时的同情心泛滥，如果你不愿意住进来就拒绝。”Sephiroth说不定现在有点后悔‘邀请’Cloud住进来。  
“没……没什么……”Cloud摇摇头，“你确定你要跟我一起去拿行李吗？”  
“不是你，求，我去的吗？”Sephiroth加重了‘求’这个词。  
“啧……”

此时，Tifa已经在家里央求自己的爹去找Cloud很久了，不过Lockheart先生现在的重点工作却是‘安慰女儿’……哎，Strife家的臭小子应该一会儿就会回来吧，毕竟天已经快黑了……呃，那个臭小子不会逃进Nibel山了吧，应该不会吧，毕竟那个小子保证过了……也许，Lockheart先生已经有点后悔答应照顾Cloud了，毕竟，那个小子在村子里是出了名的别扭……而就在Lockheart先生犹豫是去找Cloud还是留在家安慰女儿的时候，他的门被敲响了，敲门的正是那个别扭的Strife家的死小孩，另外，那个死小孩身后还跟着一个似乎没有见过的家伙。  
“你好，我是……”在Lockheart先生开口问之前，Sephiroth就进行了‘自我介绍’，“这个孩子的……朋友……”  
“朋友？”Lockheart先生用疑惑的眼神看着那个好像在什么地方见过的白发男。  
“啊……在Midgar远亲的朋友，熟人。”Sephiroth用极为‘确定’的语气说，“这次我来度假，顺便受人之托照顾这个死小孩。”  
“可是，Strife夫人已经……”到现在为止，Lockheart先生依旧没有将Sephiroth和Cloud让进屋。  
“哦，也许她觉得还是不要让自己的儿子给您这位好邻居添麻烦比较好。”Sephiroth一边说，一边死死的揪着Cloud的后领，以阻止这个死小孩‘辩解’。  
“但是，我答应过Strife夫人……”Lockheart先生为难的搓着手……  
“我会解释的，这个小子也会解释的。”  
“……我……”Cloud刚要说什么就看到刚出里间出来的Tifa……看样子，那个女孩还哭过。  
“Cloud！你回来了！”看到Cloud站在门外，Tifa立即擦了擦眼睛，跑过了过来，“我还担心你会不会迷路了！”  
“我……”看到Tifa为自己担心的样子，Cloud再次坚定了要离开这个寄居地的想法……因为今天的事，再在这里住下去只会有令人不舒适的‘尴尬’……不过，Tifa为自己担心，这的确让Cloud有些高兴。  
“怎么了？”Tifa站在Lockheart身后，“爸爸，快让Cloud进来！我去准备晚饭。”  
“Tifa，我……今天要搬到这位……先生……那里去。”低着头，Cloud小声的说……当然了，‘先生’两个字他是咬着牙说出的。  
“什么？！”刚刚还为Cloud的回归而高兴的Tifa的惊叫道，“……Cloud，你……讨厌我家，还是因为……我保证，那些小子不会再欺负你了！我向他们说了，如果他们再欺负你，我就不和他们一起玩了！Cloud……”  
“我不想给你添麻烦。”Cloud觉得自己的声音越来越小。  
“没有麻烦的……”  
“已经决定了，去拿你的行李，Cloud。”毫无前兆的，Sephiroth突然插话，之后他拍了拍Cloud的肩，示意金发孩子快去拿他的东西。  
“你，是谁？！”刚注意到Sephiroth的Tifa带着‘敌对’口吻说道。  
“我吗？那家伙的临时照看人。”Sephiroth看着Cloud上楼的背影，“Cloud也说要去我那里住了……小姑娘，不要随便怀疑别人的话。”  
“你住在什么地方？”  
“神罗公馆。”  
“……那个地方闹鬼！”Tifa叫了起来……看在，关于神罗公馆的闹鬼传说在Nibelheim村的孩子中间广泛流传。  
“Tifa，不要这么无礼……”Lockheart先生急忙拉住女儿，“再说了，是Cloud自己愿意住过去的。”  
“……你……”Tifa盯着Sephiroth的脸，“……那个鬼屋根本就没有人住！”  
“我是来度假的神罗职员。”银发人‘无奈’的叹了口气，“那个地方平时的确没有人住……”  
“但是……”  
“哦，Cloud已经收拾好了吗？”  
“嗯……”拎着自己的行李，Cloud慢慢的走下楼……刚刚在楼上收拾的时候，这个别扭的金发孩子还在为自己可能伤了Tifa的心而自责不已……嗯，但愿他不是一厢情愿。

拎着行李下楼，走过Tifa身边，Cloud一直都是低着头……就在他与Tifa擦身而过的时候，他小声了说了一句‘对不起，打扰了。’，之后，Cloud又向Lockheart先生道谢，并对他今天的‘失踪’道歉……至于Lockheart先生，他现在说不上应该是为甩掉一个麻烦而高兴还是应该为自己无法向Strife夫人交待而头疼……不过，好在Cloud已经答应自己会向妈妈解释，不用麻烦Lockheart先生去辩解……

“……怎么了？”  
“没什么。”离开Lockheart家后，Cloud就跟在Sephiroth身后，往神罗公馆走去……该死的，他真不明白自己为什么会‘答应’住到神罗公馆……更重要的是，他并不‘了解’Sephiroth。  
“行李给我。”  
“啊？”  
“你的行李快拖地了，冬瓜。”没有等Cloud回答，Sephiroth就接过对方的行李，“手给我。”  
“你……你想干什么！”  
“公馆外的路灯坏了，如果你不想走丢或者被什么抓走，就拉着我的手……啧，不然你就自己走。”说着，Sephiroth加快脚步……现在天已经完全黑下来，而且，通向神罗公馆的路边的路灯的确如Sephiroth所说，一盏也没有亮起来……  
“啊！等等！”跌跌撞撞的，Cloud紧跑几步追上Sephiroth，并一把揪住对方的袖子。  
“喂……别这么用力，弄坏了给我照5倍赔偿。”  
“啧……小气……”松开了Sephiroth的袖子，Cloud用双手拉住对方的手……

啧，谁知道住进神罗公馆究竟是好是坏，但至少Cloud不用再生活在‘尴尬’中了。

如同村子传说的一样，神罗公馆从外到里都像是个鬼屋……  
“愣着干什么，进来，把门关上。”好容易找到大厅里的电源开关的Sephiroth对站在门口发呆的Cloud吼道，“喂，你再发呆就滚回自己家里去。”  
“啧，我又没说我要来……”Cloud低声说，但是很不幸，他的声音被Sephiroth听到了。  
“哦，是吗……是我多事了。”叹了口气的Sephiroth走到Cloud面前，“那就请回家吧，冬瓜。”  
“嗯？喂！”  
还没有反应过来，Cloud就被Sephiroth拎着后领‘丢’了出去，一同‘丢’出去的还有他的行李……  
被丢出去的Cloud对着背后关上的大门叫骂了几句后，拎起他的行李。起初，这个‘人生有着戏剧般的大起大落’的孩子打算抹黑走回家，回自己的家……至少他现在是不会再去Tifa家里了……但实际情况是Cloud拎着行李站在门口，一步也走不了……嗯，不得不说夜晚的Nibel山里的‘鬼叫’声的确很吓人，再加上神罗公馆院子里的灯也全部处于‘等待维修’的状态，所以，很容易想象处于‘一片漆黑’中听着‘鬼哭狼嚎’的吹着冷风的Cloud当时是怎样的感觉……  
基于以上情况，Cloud做了一个大胆的决定，那就是抱着行李，靠在门上等天亮……不过，等天亮这个过程在此刻显得有些过于漫长了……

“哦，你在这里干什么，还没有回家吗？”就在金发小冬瓜刚坐下的时候，突然的间他身后的门被打开了，屋里那个该死的银发男正带着一脸微笑问他。  
“我……我只是歇一下！马上走！”说着，Cloud站起来，拍了拍身上和行李上的土，准备走。  
“忘了提醒你，上次……那种怪物，好像还有几只在活动。”Sephiroth靠着门说，“这也是我来这里的目的之一……啊，神罗还真是会使唤人……”  
“什么？！”刚走了没有几步的Cloud听到Sephiroth的话后立即停住，“你刚才说什么？”  
“想不想一起看看那些怪物撕裂家畜的照片，还有殉职的士兵……不过，那些是机密资料，嗯……”Sephiroth依旧自顾自的说，“有兴趣吗？”  
“没……没兴趣！”Cloud此时也不确定自己的双腿是不是在发抖。  
“哦，那好吧，路上愉快。”说着，Sephiroth作势要关门。  
“等……等一下！”  
“干什么？”银发Soldier低头看着转身面对他的Cloud，“想说什么？”  
“让……我……让……我住……让我住一晚！”  
“嗯？刚才谁说要回家的？”  
“不知道！”Cloud决定为了安全耍‘无赖’。  
“哦，是吗？哼……这里的房租不便宜。”  
“帮我垫付。”  
“为什么？”  
“神罗有义务为民众服务。”  
“……”  
把Cloud让进屋里的同时，Sephiroth决定回去告诉Zack，Nibelheim村里有个小混球很有可能发展成比他更大的‘混球’。

虽然神罗公馆常年没有人住，但是还是会有人定期来打扫了，而Sephiroth到来之前刚好有人打扫过这栋‘鬼屋’……不过，既然有人打扫却没有人修路灯，真不知道这种房子的所有者是怎么想的。

“你住这间。”推开一扇房门后，Sephiroth对抱着行李的Cloud说，“我在你隔壁。”  
“哦……嗯……”至少看上去房间还不坏。  
“有事也不要叫我，我需要休息。”打了个哈欠之后，Sephiroth拍了拍Cloud的肩，“关好窗户，今晚预报有阵雨。”  
“……神罗的英雄也会累？”  
“哼……我也是人啊，冬瓜……”  
“我叫Cloud Strife！”  
“知道了，冬瓜 Strife……”说完，Sephiroth走向他的房间。

多年之后，Cloud对‘神罗的英雄也会累’的说法产生了强烈的、不可逆转的怀疑，尤其是他趴在床上累的动不了却还被那个家伙再次强行拽进怀里的时候……

Sephiroth走后，Cloud独自看着这个房间，这里充满了‘长久没有人住’的味道……啧，把这里当作临时的旅店好了，虽然此时的Cloud也没有住过任何一家旅店……自出生起，他就没有离开过这个村子，外面的世界究竟是什么样子，他只是偶尔听村外回来的人说起……不过，比起村子外面，Cloud更想知道自己的父亲究竟是什么人，母亲很少提起关于自己父亲的时候，只是简单的告诉他‘你爸爸已经死了。’……哼，也许吧……村里人的那些关于他父亲的猜测和说辞也不知道是真是假……  
啊……妈妈不知道现在怎么样了，应该很快就把工作定下来吧……然后把他接走，离开这个鬼地方…  
一边收拾着东西，一边胡乱想着的Cloud的思绪突然被外面的雷声打断……啧，看来Sephiroth的确没有说错……今晚要下雨……  
爬上了床，Cloud用毯子裹紧自己……全新的毯子的味道并不令他舒服……

开始下雨了，而且还伴随着闪电和雷声……尽管Cloud已经把窗户关严，但外面的风雨似乎随时都可以冲进屋里……窗户被风推的噼噼啪啪的乱响，闪电一次又一次的照亮屋里，雷声紧随其后……  
虽然Cloud并不怕雷声，但是外面的声音还是让他无法入睡……家里的所有窗户应该关好了吧，因为那是妈妈亲自检查的……Tifa家，啧，不用担心，他家比自己家牢固的多……好像有什么声音，混杂在雷声中，像是什么东西的嘶叫，啧，也是山里动物的叫声吧……没有必要在意吧……  
缩在被子里，Cloud决定尽快睡觉……迷迷糊糊的，他觉得好像有什么人进了他的房间，然后又离开……早上的时候，他昨晚那个‘迷迷糊糊’的感觉得到了验证，他的房间的地板上有脚印，而且，那似乎还混杂些红色的东西……  
“Sephiroth！”跳下床，Cloud跑出房间，“我房间里有……！”  
“别吵……”  
“Sephiroth？！”  
“怎么了？”  
一出门，Cloud就见到了站在走廊上的Sephiroth，那个家伙全身湿透了，而且还满身的血……  
“……你醒了啊……”将黏在前额上的头发捋开，Sephiroth问，“昨晚没事吧？”  
“喂……你……这是！”  
“啊，那种怪物……大概是想在村里来个雨天聚餐……全解决了，别担心。”  
“我屋里的脚印……”  
“……这里的围墙上有个洞，你又不是不知道……不过，看来它们并没有进来过。”  
“那些脚印……”  
“难道我就不能开检查一下你是否安全？”斜眼看了看Cloud，Sephiroth继续说，“会做早饭吗，去给我弄点吃的，我现在要去洗澡暖和一下。”  
“可是……”Cloud立在原地……主要是，他并不知道这里的厨房在什么地方。  
“……喂，老子睡眠不足，心情可不太好……”叹了口气，Sephiroth用手指了下某个方向，“那边，里面应该还有能吃的东西……”  
“呃……嗯……”  
“……昨晚睡的习惯吗？”  
“还……还好……”Cloud小心的点了点头后就向厨房的方向跑去……  
至于Sephiroth，多年之后他还不忘记嘲笑Cloud当年作出的煎成焦黑一团的疑似鸡蛋的物体，以及烤的没有一点水分残留的面包片……  
“我……”看着桌子上焦黑一团的东西，Sephiroth一脸严肃的说，“你妈妈一定是个很会做家务的好母亲。”  
“呃……你怎么知道的？”Cloud坐在椅子上……说真的，他现在真的有点害怕Sephiroth会突然发怒了。  
“……你……去把这堆东西丢出去。”  
“哦……我要重做吗？”  
“老子自己做！”  
多年之后……好吧，就是多年之后……Cloud还不忘唠叨当年Sephiroth是何等的勤劳，做的东西何等的好吃……当然了，即使再唠叨也改变不了他逐渐包揽全部家务的事实……

而今天的‘工作’就是协助Sephiroth修理围墙和路灯……当然了，Cloud还要‘忍受’Sephiroth对自己那往他旅行包里塞满‘维修工具’和‘维修指南’的混蛋亲爹的诅咒。

比起住在Tifa家里，住在神罗公馆的确‘自在’很多，比如说，Cloud不用整天战战兢兢的用敬语说话，不用吃饭时候想着一切可以想到的合适不合适的餐桌礼仪，不用睡觉时候也挺的笔直……但是，‘自在’是要付出代价的，比如说，这个房子里有个会时不时莫名其妙对着手机发飙的家伙，那个家伙还会时不时的带回来看上去很奇怪的肉，而且，这个被称为‘神罗英雄’的家伙还会时不时的拖他出去干活……

“这次又是干什么？”Cloud一时不知道自己是不是被抓来当童工的。  
“修围墙。”Sephiroth将一件一件的维修工具，“是另外一个洞……别用这用眼神看我，最后一次了。好吧，我是来度假的，不是来做维修工的……”  
“呃……Sephiroth先生……你确定？”  
“废话，老子现在是休假，休假！”Sephiroth拿着维修工具‘咬牙切齿’的说，“毕竟，这个房子是咱们在住……对吧……”  
“又不是我自己愿意……”  
“再说就给我滚出去，冬瓜 Strife。”银发人看了一眼手机，上面又多了一条恼人的短信。  
“哼！”  
“冬瓜，那个小姑娘还经常来看你。”Sephiroth看了一眼窗外，“今天又来了。”  
“谁！”Cloud手里的工具差点掉了下来。  
“一个黑发的小姑娘。”Sephiroth指了指窗外，“难道你就没有发现，亏你还住过她家。”  
“Tifa？！”  
“原来是这个名字吗……”

激动的Cloud丢下工具冲到窗边……从二楼的这间房间的窗户可以清楚的看到大门处，果然，大门口有个身影，不用问，那一定是Tifa……门口那姑娘一发现二楼窗口有人就立即躲了起来，不过，看样子她似乎没有跑走。  
“担心吗？”Sephiroth捡起Cloud丢下的工具，“如果想回去，随便。”  
“……去修围墙吧……”看到躲起来的Tifa，Cloud突然感到很失落，不过这样也好……毕竟自己已经不知道应该怎么去面对Tifa了。  
“如果后悔，现在还来得及。”  
“去修该死的围墙！”Cloud吼了一句，但是紧接着，他就被Sephiroth拎着后领脱离窗边。  
“臭小子，再对老子我大呼小叫，我就把你煮熟了拿出去浇地。”  
“啧。”  
“不信吗？”  
“哼……”  
实际上，Cloud明白Sephiroth的确能干出来‘把未成年儿童煮熟了拿出去浇地’的事情，所以他选择了闭嘴……多年之后，Cloud也知道Sephiroth是能作出‘把他捆在被子里丢在走廊里还一丢就是一晚上’这样的混蛋事情的……啧，这么多年来，他似乎也没有在争吵中占到多少便宜。

修理围墙的过程并不顺利，因为Cloud总是‘心不在焉’，总是没有听到Sephiroth让他递过工具的喊声……所以，这次的修理花了比平常更长的时间，在修理结束的时候，Cloud突然问：  
“你是神罗英雄吧，为什么要做这些？”  
“希望我回答什么？”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“说‘需要做这些来让处于战斗中的心灵休息’吗……啧，还是打发时间……我现在是休假，这不过是被强行安排的无聊工作。”  
“英雄也会做修理工？”  
“啊……打发时间吧，反正这间屋子我也要再住一段时间。”Sephiroth开始收拾工具，“回去吧，该吃饭了。”  
“包括收拾那些怪物？”  
“……那算是本职工作吧。”Sephiroth拍拍身上的土，“有什么疑问吗。”  
“成为Soldier是不是很光荣的事情……”  
“不知道，至少是有固定工资的职业，不过，性命并没有保障。怎么，你有兴趣吗。”  
“没兴趣。”Cloud摇摇头……不过，很快的，这个口口声声说对Soldier‘没兴趣’的少年就要踏上成为Soldier之路了，只是，这条路他一辈子也走不完。  
“是吗。吃饭去。”  
“……啊，对了，那些大垃圾袋里装的是什么，今早你丢出去的。”  
“附近的特产……Dragon什么的。”  
“呃……为……为什么会……”Cloud似乎已经意识到了什么。  
“你以为你最近吃的肉是什么？那么新鲜……”银发人似乎冷笑了一声，“不难吃吧。”  
“……呃……”  
这件事在很久之后被Sephiroth解释成‘训练Cloud的抓到什么吃什么的野战能力’……不过，不管怎么说，那个肉并不难吃……

自从上次把食材弄成焦炭以后，Sephiroth就禁止Cloud接近厨房……  
“谁教你做饭的？”站在厨房门外，Cloud背着手问。  
“……军队里的饭有时候太难吃了……书上看的。”Sephiroth切着那块不知道究竟是什么生物的肉，“怎么，对做饭有兴趣吗？”  
“啧，我才没有这种爱好。”Cloud扭过头‘哼’了一声，“会做饭有什么用。”  
“不想让你妈妈高兴一下吗？”Sephiroth将肉丢进锅里，完全按照背记下的《简易食谱》上的方法放料，“说不定可以帮上你妈妈，让她更安心的工作。”  
“……哼……”  
“要不要切萝卜。”Sephiroth递给Cloud一把菜刀。  
“你不是不准我进厨房吗？”  
“只要你保证不做任何破坏……”  
就这样，Cloud被Sephiroth‘诱拐’上家务的不归路……后来，不管Cloud怎么抱怨，还是会败在Sephiroth的‘赞美’之下。

 

住进神罗公馆已经第四天了，Cloud的妈妈还是没有给任何消息，没有任何信件……不过，有信的话，大概也会寄到Tifa家……  
“发什么呆，Clu小冬瓜。”Sephiroth敲了一下看着窗外发呆的Cloud的头，“想妈妈了？”  
“妈妈会不会寄信过来……”双手托着脸的Cloud闷闷的说，“大概会寄到Tifa家里。”  
“想去勘察一下吗？”银发Soldier合上书，“那是个正当的理由。”  
“啧！为什么不好好看你的书，房东大人。”  
“难道我看不看书也是你能控制的吗？Cloud，小冬瓜。”放下书，Sephiroth双手捏着Cloud的脸颊，“要不要一起去厨房找点东西吃呢？长不高的矮子。”  
“我……还在发育期……你个混蛋……”  
“那么，一起去Tifa家里看看有没有你娘的信吧，小冬瓜……”Sephiroth微笑着说，“要是哪天食物不够，我就把你煮了吃了。”  
“巫婆！”  
“哦？巫婆吗？”神罗的英雄大人继续微笑着……而这位银发房东微笑的背后就是Cloud无聊的削了一上午的土豆。

不过，Cloud的妈妈的确寄信过来了，嗯，准确的说，那封信并不是‘寄’过来的。  
时间大约是午饭过后，Sephiroth把‘累’倒在餐桌上的Cloud抱到二楼的床上，并给对方盖好被子后，神罗公馆的大门被敲……不，被砸响。  
“喂！Sephiroth！开门！”  
门外是个陌生的声音，但这个声音对Sephiroth来说，并不陌生……安置好Cloud并将这孩子手里的依旧握着的勺子拿走后，Sephiroth下楼，去给那个来访的家伙开门。  
“嗨！英雄！见到我很高兴吧！”门外是个2nd。  
“小狗，你来干什么。”银发Soldier无奈的叹了口气，“精力充沛的过分了吧……我不记得你有到这个地区的任务。”  
“啧！谁是小狗！老子可是来执行任务的！”门外的家伙叉着腰抱怨着，“哎，来到这种鬼地方，没办法，任务就是任务。”  
“……随便你，不过，不要打扰我休假。”Sephiroth让开，示意门外的家伙进来。  
“啊，对了，我还有事情要通知你。”  
“如果是工作的事情，你最好闭嘴，老子现在在休假……再说工作，我会小心的杀了您的。”  
“喂……你的称谓变得很奇怪了，亲爱的Sephy先生。”走进神罗公馆的2nd耸了耸肩，“我的任务就是来通知你，你应该去你指定的地点休假，先生。”  
“我喜欢在这里。”Sephiroth走进一楼餐厅，“Costa Del Sol那种地方很无聊。”  
“喂，你究竟去过哪里多少次了，还是你根本就对美女没兴趣。”2nd拖过把椅子坐下，看了一眼餐桌后，他说，“嗯？你不是一个人住吗？”  
“我收了个食客。”Sephiroth开始收拾桌子上的盘子，Cloud的盘子里似乎还印着一个孩子的脸印。  
“这个村子里似乎没有漂亮的姑娘。”  
“一定要是姑娘吗？”  
“咦咦咦！”2nd故作夸张的叫了起来……而就在这个时候，不知什么时候醒来的Cloud跑进餐厅。  
“啊！我为什么会在床上！”这个冲进餐厅的家伙脸上还有点没有擦干净的汤汁。  
“就是他吗？！Sephiroth，你这是犯罪！”  
“狗崽子，你想多了。”Sephiroth端起收拾好的盘子，“他妈妈不在，我顺便照顾他一下。”  
“喂，我不记得你认识这个家伙。”2nd盯着Cloud，“小家伙，你叫什么名字？”  
“你是谁！为什么会在这里！”  
“让开，冬瓜。”Sephiroth拍拍Cloud的肩，“那是Zack Fair，一个不合格Soldier。”  
“嘿！喂！我的成绩向来是全优的！”被称作‘Zack’的人冲着Sephiroth的背影喊着，接着，他转过头，继续问Cloud，“你叫什么名字？”  
“Cloud，Cloud Strife。”犹豫了一会儿，Cloud才回答Zack的问题。  
“Cloud……Cloud Strife……嗯……”Zack同样盯着Cloud，好像想起什么一样，他‘谨慎’地问，“你妈妈呢？”  
“去Midgar了，这和你有关系吗？”  
“和哥哥说话客气一点，小子。”黑发2nd站起来，在自己的口袋里翻着，之后，他摸出一封信递给Cloud，“喏，你妈妈的信……哎，真看不出那个美人会有你这么大的小孩。”  
“呃？”将信将疑，Cloud接过信，信上的笔迹的确是他妈妈的。  
“公司的新职员，听说我要来Nibelheim，就托我给她带封信回来……”Zack坐回到椅子上，“你妈妈现在很好，别担心。”  
“哦……嗯……”Cloud忙着拆信，甚至忘了对Zack说谢谢。

信上，妈妈说她很好，工作也算顺利，只是有点不能适应城市里的生活方式，有些想念乡下，还说要Cloud不要着急，她需要让自己适应后再来接Cloud……当然了，她并没有忘记让Cloud代她向照顾Cloud的Lockheart一家问好。  
不过，后来Cloud的妈妈并没有适应城里的生活，也没有能胜任工作……当然了，Cloud也没有能被妈妈接到城里去的，他是自己去Midgar的。

“喂，要给你妈妈回信的话，就通过邮局吧。”Zack对着埋头看信的Cloud说。  
“哦。”Cloud含糊的答应一声……现在，他还在犹豫要不要把实情告诉他妈妈，不过，说了的话，大概会被揍的半死吧……  
“你和那个家伙住了多久了？”  
“……大概4天吧。”  
“他没有对你怎么样吧……我告诉你，那个家伙可是一个……哎呦！”Zack还没有说完，就被不知什么时候回到餐厅的Sephiroth敲了脑袋。  
“是一个什么？我洗耳恭听。”揍完zack，Sephiroth‘顺手‘把一个苹果塞给Cloud。  
“是……是一个品行优良的Soldier，一个称职的英雄……”Zack瞄了一眼Cloud手里的苹果，正常的红色的苹果，“为什么不给我一个？”  
“蓝色的如何？我在公司的房间里都堆满了……”Sephiroth坐到椅子上。  
“哦，那个家伙还不知道你已经休假了，还每天在你房门口念诗，而且你房门口的苹果越来越多了……哈……”Zack说的几乎要笑出来了，“你们的关系真不错……大叔拦都拦不住。”  
“啧，还没事就给我发诗一样的短信。”  
“你好好和他打一场，然后假装输了就可以了。”Zack摊手，“这对你来说很容易吧。”  
“哼，我Solider的骄傲不准我那么做。”  
“听你这么说……真别扭。”  
“哼。”  
完全被无视的Cloud在一边默默的啃着苹果，默默的一遍一遍读着他妈妈的信……谁知道以后，嗯，多年以后，他会揪着自己那个银发同居人的领子，严肃并认真的告诉对方‘再外遇就分手’……当然了，他可怜的同居人八成是‘冤枉’的。

“嘿，孩子，孩子！”不知何时，Zack已经站在Cloud面前，弯着腰说，“和哥哥一起去Costa Del Sol吧。”  
“Costa Del Sol？”  
“嗯，海滩，有很多漂亮的姐姐！”Zack直起身，“Sephiroth叔叔说把你一个人留在这里不可以，所以你和哥哥我一起去吧。”  
“……呃，不，我要等妈妈来接我。”Cloud摇摇头。  
“到时候我会通知那位女士的，放心！”Zack摸了摸Cloud的头发，“你长的真像你妈妈！”  
“喂，冬瓜说他不想去。”Sephiroth揪着Zack的皮带，把这个2nd拉开。  
“……你不去吗？”Cloud望了一眼Sephiroth。  
“我……不想去……”  
“哦。”  
但事实却是，一天之后，Zack‘率领’着Sephiroth和Cloud出现在Costa Del Sol的海滩上……

“冬瓜，你不是说你不想来吗？”  
“他答应告诉我妈妈了……”Cloud兴奋的看着自己从没有见过的大海……  
“……你确信吗……”Sephiroth觉得自己又一次被比基尼们的火热视线包围了。  
“……嗯……”  
“自己去吹救生圈……”Sephiroth在沙滩椅上躺下，“别烦我，自己玩去。”  
“嗯！”  
再之后，就是好多好多天后被送回Nibelheim村的Cloud又一次挨了他娘的一顿暴打……因为他让他亲爱的妈妈担心了。

好多年之后，Cloud待在自己那栋趁乱在Costa Del Sol买下的别墅里……此时，切着萝卜的他是多么想把菜刀戳向那个从身后抱着自己的、打扰自己做饭的银发家伙……


End file.
